Tahlkora
Tahlkora is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. Her last name is Zarranu and she hails from the merchant province of Vabbi. A headstrong young runaway, Tahlkora joins up with you to become a hero. She has to learn what that truly means. As revealed in the quest Rally The Princes, Tahlkora is a Princess of Vabbi, the daughter of Prince Mehtu the Wise. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Idealistic Runaway ::"I signed on for the heroic songs and the praise. I did not sign on for the blood-sucking bugs." :Origin: Vabbi :Age: 18 :Profession: Monk :Some adventurers are a little too eager to be heroes. Many have tried to guess which village or city Tahlkora ran away from, but Vabbi's a pretty big place. No doubt her home is far away from the horrors of war and the nightmarish abominations that stalk scorched wastelands. She certainly seems well-educated in the myths and lore of the land, but her practical education needs a bit more work. As a young woman dreaming of heroic triumphs, Talkhora sic has diligently studied tales of romance and high adventure. She's as fluent with the folk tales of Istani commoners as she is with the thrilling narratives of great literature. Now that she's seen what adventuring is like in the real world, however, the difference between dreams and reality is rapidly becoming more apparent. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Big News, Small Package, which is obtained from Castellan Puuba. Characters of other campaigns unlock Tahlkora during the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Tahlkora must be in the party Missions Involved In *Blacktide Den R *Tihark Orchard *Grand Court of Sebelkeh R Quests Involved In *Big News, Small Package *Following the Trail R *Trial by Fire *Rally The Princes *Botanical Research R Location *Istan **Cliffs of Dohjok (only during quest Following the Trail) **Mehtani Keys (only during quest Big News, Small Package) **Plains of Jarin (only during quest Big News, Small Package, or Battle Preparations for characters of other campaigns) **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Tahlkora starts with basic Monk armor, which includes a Prophet's Scalp Design, labeled as Istani Armor but with its own unique appearance. Her armor has an armor rating of 3 to 60, depending on her level. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Ancient Armor using Ancient Armor Remnants acquired from the Remains of Sahlahja Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Tahlkora/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Plains of Jarin, Cliffs of Dohjok, and Mehtani Keys: :"Uhm, hello. What's that? Yes, I'm from Vabbi. No, I'm no one important; just a simple priestess of Lyssa. I know how to heal wounds and protect you from danger. But I don't plan to stay in the temple. I'm going to be an adventurer! You'll see." In the Tihark Orchard mission: :"Listen, I'm very sorry I didn't reveal my identity, but I didn't think you'd let me accompany you if you knew who I was. We'd best not be seen together right now. I'll meet up with you again once the party is over. My father is extremely upset and he might take his anger out of you." :Why didn't you tell me about your father? ::"If it were up to him, my father wouldn't have me do anything but stay at home and act like a princess. I long to travel and see the world, to do something grand with my life and be like the great adventurers the story tellers spin tales about. If you found out who I was, I was afraid you'd just send me back to my father. I'm truly sorry." In Throne of Secrets: :"We did it. We really did it. I can't believe it. We're heroes..." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Following the Trail: *''"Oh, dear! Someone tore this map apart, can't you tell? Whoever did was trying to hide something. I think Koss believes me!"'' Blacktide Den: *''"It's definitely a map, and look, it's got the mark of Kourna on it. If we follow the map, it will take us to whatever they're trying to hide!"'' War Preparation: *''"Ooooooh, this is scary! Ghosts? I don't know anything about ghosts! Adventurers don't deal with ghosts! I shouldn't have to, and you can't make me!"'' Consulate Docks: *''"Kormir's so certain we'll win. That must be what it's like to be a real adventurer. It's just inspiring. I'm so glad I'm out here at last, as part of it all!"'' The Great Escape: *''"If I was a powerful Monk, I'd charge in there and make them let Koss go! But I'm not. I'm glad I'm with you. Even if Melonni keeps shooting me that look."'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"Those are Sunspears they've captured ... what can I do about something a dozen Sunspears couldn't handle?"'' Venta Cemetery: *''"We did it. We actually did it. I wouldn't have thought we could, but we did! Wow, wasn't Koss the best? I think he fought five of those Kournans at once."'' The Council is Called: *''"I held my breath all the way through that! I was so tense! Koss is so strong, you're so talented. Though I don't like the way that corsair woman was flirting with Koss."'' Centaur Blackmail: *''"I am afraid I don't know of any other way to Vabbi. There were a lot of guards in Jahai, and they were very nice when I came through the first time."'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''"Koss said "Lion-licking" Hee hee hee. Just don't let Zhed hear you laughing!"'' Mysterious Message: *''"A djinn brought you a message? That's got to be important. It's bad luck to refuse a djinn when it asks you something, you know."'' For a Price: *''"Unlucky Simon? More like "Unwashed" Simon. Someone tell me why men who live on the ocean and make their homes in boats can't fall in the water once in a while!"'' No Me, No Kormir: *''"I've been talking to Margrid. I don't want to be like her. I want to be a hero. Like Koss. Like you."'' Pogahn Passage or Rilohn Refuge: *''"No Margrid, no Kormir? I guess the Centaurs and the cosairs have something in common: what they want comes first."'' Rally The Princes: *''"Kehanni of the Lyssan Temple? I haven't seen her in years. It's nice to have a chance to catch up."'' All's Well That Ends Well: *''"Vaughn the Venerable? I've never heard of him, and trust me, I've heard of everybody. Why not go?"'' Warning Kehanni: *''"Actors are always shifty types, Kournan actors have proved worse."'' *''"Kehanni! She's in danger! Please, we have to hurry!"'' Greed and Regret: *''"Varesh had made this personal. I swear by Nightfall itself that I'll stop you, Whatever it takes."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"You know, my father never told me about Ahdashim. He didn't tell me a lot of things."'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"I've learned three lessons in my travels: keep your courage in your hand, never turn your back on a friend, and know when to ask for help. Vabbi has asked. We will answer."'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"We have to get to the Grand Court of Sebelkeh and stop Varesh and her Margonites."'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"Oh, no! I have a friends at the Grand Forum! I hope the djinn can tell the difference between Vabbians and Margonites!"'' Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger: *''"Melonni has been waking up screaming, Let's get to her village. If nothing else, She'll see that they're fine, and we'll get a decent night's sleep."'' Nundu Bay: *''"Harbringers in Melonni's soul? Ew. Well, I guess that kind of makes sense. Nobody could be that mean unless something was really wrong with them!"'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"Only the undead lord Palawa Joko managed to brave this desert. That makes me... concerned."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"We can do this. For ourselves. And for Kormir."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"An undead general in the Bone Palace? This we can handle."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Whoa, djinn fire. It's like fireworks, but for big, ugly, slimy wurms!"'' Ruins of Morah: *''"Once upon a time, Palawa Joko would have frightened me. Now he justs disturbs me."'' Uncharted Territory: *''"It must be so hard for Koss and Melonni. If I saw Vabbi like this... I don't know what I'd do. Abaddon has to be stopped."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Everything's so big and terrible.... No. I'm not going to be frightened. I'm an adventurer, and more, Elona needs me."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"The Gate of Fear is where Rahmor said to meet him. We helped all those Spirits, now let's help Elona and make sure Abaddon never gets out of here."'' *''"What kind of allies does Abaddon have?"'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"Kormir isn't saying it, but you can tell she's worried. I am, too."'' Gate of Madness: *''"The gods have got to be on our side! They just don't know we're here, or that we're lost."'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"I feel the power of the gods inside my heart and in my spells! Thank Dwayna and Balthazar for their courage. I'll never question them again!"'' Completion of Nightfall Campaign: *''"Vabbi is safe from Abaddon, and I can go home. I don't think I will, though. The world is too big, and I've only just begun to see it."'' Battle Quotes *''"Don't tell me what I can't do!"'' *''"For the honor of Vabbi!"'' *''"Get away from me!"'' *''"Ha! Gotcha!"'' *''"How exhilarating!"'' *''"I can do this! I know I can!"'' *''"Not this time, lowlife!"'' *''"Now this is more like it!"'' *''"Oh! Ew! Blood!"'' *''"Out of my way!"'' *''"Over here! You're missing everything!"'' *''"OW! Cut it out! You people are crazy!"'' *''"Still standing? Let me fix that!"'' *''"This battle is so exciting!"'' Notes *A duplicate Tahlkora will show up as a "Young Monk". *Tahlkora fell in love with Koss as revealed in the end cinematic of the quest A Deal's a Deal, but she knows that Koss loves Melonni. Because of that she lays down her love for him. *In the Nightfall game manual her name is misprinted as "Talkhora". Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Throne of Secrets